What Now?
by Seductive Angel
Summary: Sequel to Who Do I choose? Robin decided to have Blackfire over Starfire, but the story doesn't end there. Star is hell bent on having Robin back, one way or the other.


Lookie ,lookie here I have more people reading some of my stories. I'm very proud of that. Whether you like what style of writing or not, you're taking the time to read and them and I appreciate that. Now right now I'm just going with the flow to be honest I don't really know how the story is going to progress, but I promise I'll do my best.

When the story left off, Robin decided to choose Blackfire, believing that being with her would be filled with more adventure and excitement. Leaving Stat in the dust, but how will she react? 

"Blah blah blah." Talking 

_Blah Blah Blah. _Thinking 

**Blah blah blah. **Flashback or dream. 

Disclaimer: I'm do not own Teen Titans or any other DC comic heroes (wish I did) 

_**What Now?**_

Chapter1: What about me?

* * *

Heart racing. 

Feet pounding on the pavement below 

Mind pulsating. 

Starfire felt and recognized all these as she ran away from the turmoil. _How could Robin do this? I thought I could make him love me, why pick my sister over me? I was there with every battle you fought. Not her..she was not there to love you..like I was. _Her eyes began the burn crimson red as the wind whipped pass her face. Again and again she tried to soar off into the skies but no happy thoughts were eligible to cross her mind. 

She ducked into a alley nearby between two abandoned buildings. Her newly polished fingernails gnawed at the aged brick and she began to cry harder. She fell into a muddy pit as felt the rats squirm under her skirt. Yet she didn't squeal like she usually would. Starfire just wanted her life to end. Without Robin, she had nothing. She scrapped at the blocks, feeling her nails bend back, exposing blood, but still, not enough pain to subdue her heart being broken. Starfire felt her brain going 100 miles per hour, going on with emotions she didn't want to feel towards her crush and older sister, but she couldn't help it. _I cannot filled my such with "the hatred" of sister and Robin. I love my sister and I still love Robin. But I must find a way to bring him back to me. _

Starfire took a stumbled step deeper into the alley, engulfed in the darkness. For some reason, the absences of light calmed her. Her crying ceased as she took more steps back. More rats scattered away. _Luck for them, no emotions to feel._ She continued on until she heard shallow breathing. Out of shock , immediately her hands and eyes lit with an eerie glow. ""Who is there?" She yelled in the direction the voice came from. "No need to fear me my dear. I only wish to help. A terrible burden you are facing indeed." 

An old female came out of the shadows, now able to be seen by Starfire. She had pale skin, terrible wrinkles, and deformed hands and feet. She held a black cane with a large pink stone on the tip. Obviously, she didn't have a home because she reeked of garbage and feces, and the black lace gown she wore was and getting dingy and torn. Regardless, this elderly woman had a huge grin on his face, as if she was being visited by her family. But there was something else in that smile, she just didn't know what. "Oh. I must apologize. I am having some of the issues with.." "Love?" the older woman asked. She took a limped stagger over to Star, dragging her cane along the way. "Y..yes. But if you do not me asking, how is it that you know the matters of my heart?" Starfire was off the offensive and put up one hand just to shed some light. Her regular emerald eyes appeared and a glimmer of hope sparkled in her eyes. _Can this elderly lady help me? Does she have a unique ability? _

"Yes. I do have abilities. I found out about them when I was about your age." _Did she just read my thoughts? That's how she knew of "the drama" I face. _Starfire walked closer to the woman and smiled. Her voice was deep and raspy, but in a way it was comforting to her. As if she was her Earth grandmother. "I can read minds and see into the future." "Please, may you see into mine?" The woman dragged her cane once again and limped into the light. "I wish it were that easy but I must get to know you my dear. Why don't we talk for a few?" Starfire agreed with a nod and they headed for the park. "By the way, my name is Dea Veneficus." 

TT 

Robin laid in bed with his new girlfriend as he prepared for his first time. The boy wonder laid topless as Blackfire was wearing only her black ,lace lingerie. Richard let all of his cares go and he freely touched the girl whom he thought was a goddess. The eldest sister writhed under his palms. She didn't seem as wild as he had first thought. "I love you so much baby." She purred while nibbling on the nape of his neck. Robin fought back a moan as tried to unhook her bra. "You too." he uttered. Just when the bra was about to let loose what he's been waiting to see for months, Blackfire pulled in back up. _What the hell? _"Baby look, I want to make love to you. I don't just want to fuck you." "And I'm going to." "I know but.."She began reaching for her clothes " I feel like this is how you 'd fuck my little sister. After a day of saving the world, you'd lay on your bed exhausted. Than you guys go all goo goo-gaa gaa on each other, and before you know it, y'all are screwing each other's brains out!" She put on her boots and skirt quickly. "That's not going to happen. If I wanted that I would have picked her not you." Grayson got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Blackfire to stop her from putting her shirt back on. "I love you Blackfire, and I'm about to show you just how much." Before the Boy Wonder could even react, Black flew up into the air and put on the rest of her outfit. "I'm sorry but, I want something more than just you banging me on your bed. I want my first time to be something special. I wasn't holding out just because I couldn't get any. I had guys wanting me like crazy. But I waited just for you." She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. _So that means she's a.._ "What about what you said earlier?" Blackfire chuckled a bit and straightened out her hair. "Let's leave it for another day. Bye honey." She was out of sight and the door closed behind her. 

Robin looked down at his bulging member inside of his green spandex pants. _What about what I want? _

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry if it was a bit short. But I think you guys get the concept of whats going on right? I'm not going to linger around on the chapters, so you guys will be getting a new one very soon. But... 

What did Blackfire say the Robbie earlier? 

Who is this old lady that Star found in the alley? 

Can she really be trusted? 

By the was her name, means something in another language. Huge hint on who she is. 

Well I'm getting on ! 

Lata ! 


End file.
